bob_lepongefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
David Hasselhoff
ans | frist = | dernière = | personnage = Lui-même | doublage = }} David Hasselhoff, né le 17 juillet 1952 à Baltimore dans le Maryland), est un acteur américain essentiellement connu pour ses rôles d’acteur principal des séries K 2000 et Alerte à Malibu. Il fut également l'un des juges de l'émission America's Got Talent de 2006 à 2009. Il a aussi fait carrière dans la musique, essentiellement en Allemagne. Biographie Pendant six ans, il joue le docteur Snapper Foster dans le soap opera Les Feux de l'amour. Il connaît ensuite la célébrité en devenant Michael Knight de 1982 à 1986 dans la série K 2000 créée par Glen A. Larson. Son contrat stipulait que des redevances lui seraient versées sur les profits engendrés par la série. Cela lui permet d’amasser une certaine fortune et de pouvoir racheter les droits sur Alerte à Malibu à la NBC. Alerte à Malibu sort en 1989 mais après la première saison, la série est arrêtée. Croyant au potentiel de la série, David Hasselhoff y investit son propre capital, devient producteur exécutif de la série et la relance en 1991. Il y joue le rôle de Mitch Buchannon dans la série. Le succès d’Alerte à Malibu est énorme. Dix nouvelles saisons seront tournées et le succès se propage hors des frontières des États-Unis, la série est connue internationalement. Avec cette série, David Hasselhoff acquiert le statut d’« homme le plus vu au monde », donné par le livre Guinness des records. Réalisant son rêve d’être un chanteur, il chante en 1989 « Looking for freedom » juste avant que ne tombe le mur de Berlin. Il chantera sur le mur, devant plus d'un million de personnes. En Allemagne, la chanson devient un symbole à ce moment-là et l’album accompagnant le single connaît un énorme succès : or et triple platine, caracolant en tête des hit-parades trois mois d’affilée. En 1996, il a droit à son étoile sur la Walk of Fame. En 2005, il fait une brève apparition dans Bob l'éponge, le film et A Dirty Shame de John Waters, originaire comme lui de Baltimore. En 2006, on le retrouve aux côtés de Adam Sandler dans Click : télécommandez votre vie. Depuis juin 2006, il est juge dans l'émission America's got talent aux côtés de Brandy et Piers Morgan. À partir de la saison 2, Brandy sera remplacée par Sharon Osbourne. Le 21 septembre 2010 il fait partie des 12 célébrités en compétition de la onzième saison de Dancing with the Stars, aux côtés notamment de Jennifer Grey, du jeune Kyle Massey, Audrina Patridge et de la fille de Sarah Palin, Bristol. Il est le premier éliminé, le 22 septembre avec seulement 15 points donnés par les juges. David Hasselhoff était marié à l’actrice Pamela Bach dont il a eu deux filles, Taylor-Ann et Hayley Amber, mais il a divorcé en 2006 pour divergences irréconciliables. Il a été auparavant marié à Catherine Hicks de 1984 à 1989. Il a été le Guest Host de WWE RAW le 12 avril 2010, et crée le Alerte Malibu Match (Triple treat match) pour divas. Il sera également l'un des juges de l'émission Britain's Got Talent pour l’Édition 2011. Filmographie Cinéma *1976 : Revenge of Cheerleaders : Boner *1978 : Starcrash : Simon *1987 : Shaka Zulu : Prentice Mungo *1988 : Witchcraft : Gary *1988 : Starke Zeiten : David *1990 : The Final Alliance : Will Colton *1998 : Legacy : Jack Scott *2001 : Layover : Dan Morrison *2003 : Ne m'appelez pas Tonto (Fugitives Run) : Clint *2004 : Dodgeball : Le coach Allemand *2005 : Bob l'Éponge, le film : Lui même *2006 : Click : Ammer Télévision *1975-1982 : Les Feux de l'amour (The Young and the Restless) (Série TV) : Dr. William "Snapper" Foster Jr. *1979 : Pleasure Cove (Téléfilm) : Scott *1980 et 1981 : La Croisière s'amuse (The Love Boat) (Série TV) : Brian *1982-1986 : K2000 (Knight Rider) (Série TV) : Michael Knight *1984 : The Cartier Affair (Téléfilm) : Curt Taylor *1985 : Bridge Across Time (Téléfilm) : Dan Gregory *1987 : La Dame du lac (The Case of the Lady in the Lake) < Perry Mason returns > *1989-2000 : Alerte à Malibu (Baywatch) (Série TV) : Mitch Buchannon *1989 : Fire and Rain (Téléfilm) : Dr. Dan Meyer *1991 : K 2000: la nouvelle arme (Knight Rider 2000) (Téléfilm) : Michael Knight *1992 : The Bulkin Trail (Téléfilm) : Michael Bulkin *1992 : Ring of the Musketeers (Téléfilm) : John Smith D'Artagnan *1994 : Avalanche (Téléfilm) : Duncan Snyder *1995-1997 : Mitch Buchannon (Baywatch Nights) (Série TV) : Mitch Buchannon *1996 : Obstruction (Gridlock) (Téléfilm) : Jake Gorsky *1998 : Baywatch: White Thunder at Glacier Bay (Téléfilm) : Mitch Buchannon *1998 : Nick Fury: Agent of SHIELD (Téléfilm) : Colonel Nick Fury *1999 : troisième planète après le soleil (3rd Rock from the Sun) (Série TV) : Dr. Lasker *1999-2001 : Alerte à Hawaï (Baywatch Hawaii) (Série TV) : Mitch Buchannon *2000 : One True Love (Téléfilm) : Mike Grant *2003 : Une famille presque parfaite (Still Standing) (Série TV) : Gary Maddox *2003 : Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding (Téléfilm) : Mitch Buchannon *2008 : Anaconda III (Téléfilm) : Hammett *2008 : Knight Rider (Série TV) : Michael Knight *2010 : Les Feux de l'amour (The Young and the Restless) (Série TV) : Dr. William "Snapper" Foster Jr Divers *2007 : Pain (jeu video disponible sur le Playstation Store) : lui-même *2008 : Command & Conquer : Alerte rouge 3 : le nouveau président des Etats-Unis *2004 : Eurotrip : Apparait quelques secondes, interprêtant le titre "Du" Discographie Single *''I get the message / Piece of cake'' *''Our first night together (remix)'' *''Les kids de KITT / Stay (avec Julie)'' *''Looking for freedom'' *''Lonely is the night'' *''Torero - Te quiero'' *''Is everybody happy?'' *''Flying on the wings of tenderness'' *''Song of the night'' *''Je t'aime means I love you'' *''Crazy for you'' *''Are you still in love with me?'' *''Freedom for the world'' *''Let's dance tonight'' *''Do the Limbo dance'' *''Gypsy girl'' *''Casablanca'' *''Hands up for Rock'n'roll'' *''Everybody sunshine'' *''The girl forever'' *''Darling I love tou'' *''Dance Dance d'Amoure'' *''If I could only say goodbye'' *''Wir zwei allein (avec Gwen)'' *''Au ciel, une étoile (avec Nadège Trapon)'' *''The best is yet to come - Hot shot city'' *''Summer of love'' *''Pingu Dance'' *''Du'' *''I believe (avec Laura Branigan)'' *''Looking for freedom - The Oliver Lieb Remix'' *''Hooked on a feeling'' *''More than words can say (avec Egine Velasquez)'' *''Looking for freedom (Remixes 2000)'' *''Jump in my car'' Liens externes * *Site officiel. *David Hasselhiff sur l’'' '' - Version plus complète en anglais en:David Hasselhoff Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages du Film Hasselhoff